Perfect
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Luego de que sufriera una ruptura amorosa, Dennis decide salir con Wilbur, Winnie, Caroline, la hija de Fran, y Lucas, su mejor amigo, para tomar un nuevo aire. Sin embargo, gracias a ellos y a una canción, se dará cuenta que el verdadero amor lo encontraría en otra persona. En una loba de ojos azules.


**YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA; DE MIS OCS, SÍ**

* * *

 **Perfect**

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su intento de no dejar de sentir pena por sí mismo, en esos momentos era donde detestaba con toda el alma su oído vampírico, porque aunque los parlantes anexados a su portátil estuvieran al máximo, inundando la oscura habitación con su música estridente, escuchó con una claridad ridícula cuando dieron tres toques leves en la puerta, como si dudaran.

—Dennis —llamó la voz de Mavis—, ¿quieres salir?

Él se apartó una almohada de la cara, topándose con un rayo de sol que quien sabe cómo demonios logró pasar por las dobles cortinas del cuarto, y frunciendo el ceño a la vez que cerraba los ojos, murmuró con desgano:

—¿Para qué? —Solo quería quedarse en su cama, tal vez por uno o dos días, y si la suerte le sonreía, mutar en algún híbrido de vampiro que fuera uno con el lecho.

—Debes salir, cielo —le respondió, con una voz calmada y cariñosa—. Ha pasado casi una semana. Deberías superarlo y salir con los demás.

¿Una semana ya? Vaya, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado en su pequeña miseria. «Una semana… Por favor, doy pena.» Se sintió avergonzado de tal actuación y, dándose cuenta de que lo que hacía no tenía sentido, se propuso a levantarse. No iba a tirar sus vacaciones a la basura por eso.

Lo pudieron haber dejado, pero eso no significaba que iba a tirarse a la depresión, o en el mejor de los casos a convertirse en un ermitaño. Le costó un esfuerzo monumental el erguirse y ponerse de pie, como si la cama le hubiera tirado unos enormes tentáculos para mantenerlo con ella, y cuando su cuerpo se despegó de las sábanas, casi juró que pudo oír un ruido de succión. Se puso de pie y caminó perezosamente hacia la puerta, cuando tomó el pomo de la misma pudo ver, pese a que estaba oscuro, excepto por el rebelde haz de luz que entraba, que sus uñas, normalmente cortadas y limadas como cualquier humano, estaban del tamaño de las de Drácula. «¡Santa rabia! Esto es el colmo, Dennis.»

Abrió la puerta y su madre estaba al otro lado del umbral. Seguía con sus aparentes veinte o veintiún años, cuando Dennis bien sabía que tenía más del triple, mucho más; una ligera sonrisa con labial negro y esos ojos azul cielo, los mismos que él tenía, lo miraban con un cariño y… ¿eso era lástima o comprensión?

Mavis levantó una mano y con cuidado se la colocó en la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, Dennis?

Soltó un bufido que le faltó poco camino para ser una risa amarga y pesada.

—De maravilla.

—Vamos, hijo —trató de animarlo—. Ya pasará. Ahora… —Se movió un poco para ver sobre su hombro, directo a su habitación-caverna y frunció un poquito el ceño sin perder la sonrisa, parecía impresionada—… ahora ve y toma una ducha. Nada mejor para un dolor amoroso que salir al mundo.

—No es un dolor amoroso, mamá —apuntó Dennis.

—Bien —asintió, dando un paso a la habitación, sus dedos emanaron un humo y chispas azules y la habitación comenzó a auto-acomodarse. Dennis pudo ver cómo algunas ropas del suelo, dependiendo de su estado, se estiraban quedando sin arrugas, se colgaban y se guardaban en el closet, y las que no, iban al cesto de ropa sucia; también vio sus cosas (móvil, laptop, llaves, billetera) suspendidas en el aire mientras la cama se hacía. Mavis giró la vista—. No es un dolor amoroso, ¿pero cómo le llamas a que Alexandra te haya dejado y estés así? —Lo señaló completo con los labios.

—No la amaba, ¿bien? —murmuró molesto—. Era algo, pero no era amor.

—Yo te veía feliz con ella, y me caía bien también. ¡Oh, santa rabia, ¿eso son cucarachas?!

Dennis volteó tan rápido que casi se le desprendió el cuello y vio a tres de esos asquerosos animales cerca de lo que debió haber sido en un mejor tiempo un trozo de pizza en el suelo, brillaron de un azul suave y se elevaron del piso, agitando sus patas como pidiendo auxilio. Él solo quería verlas muertas. Con un movimiento de la otra mano Mavis usó sus poderes e hizo que las cortinas se abrieran un poco y, resguardándose del sol, hizo flotar a los bichos fuera del cuarto y de la casa.

—Me gustaba, sí —reconoció tiempo después, encogiéndose de hombros; y era verdad, le gustaba salir con Alexandra, reír con ella, hacer cualquier cosa con ella, sin embargo, no podía calificarlo como amor. Nunca sintió ese algo, era como una súper amiga o cualquier cosa de esas, y de ahí el por qué le pegó cuando ella le dijo que terminaban. Lo extraño es que nunca le dijo, ni él a ella, que fuera su novio, solo lo besó un día, y de ahí todo tomó ese rumbo—, pero no la amaba. No sé, no lo sentí así.

Mavis caminó hacia él y le puso un dedo en el pecho, el gesto en sí en los humanos era amenazante, su madre, en cambio, lo hacía con cariño.

—Dennis, eres un niño todavía…

—Tengo diecisiete años —replicó él, ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que la dejara continuar.

—Son muy pocos los monstruos que tienen un Zing antes de los dieciocho, en caso de los vampiros, antes de los ciento dieciocho…

—¿Estás diciéndome que debo esperar ciento un años para tener un romance? —preguntó. Ella le lanzó una mirada para que le dejara terminar.

—Sin embargo, eres parte humano también, lo que significa que no aplica lo mismo contigo. —Suspiró—. Y como humano que eres puedes enamorarte de cualquiera, y cualquiera es cualquiera, no me extrañaría si vinieras con la hija de Frank —añadió, y le lanzó otra mirada cuando quiso replicarle; ni loco saldría con Caroline. ¿Qué harían en una cita? ¿Jugar Twister?—, solo que así como eres humano, también eres monstruo, y por ende no podrás enamorarte como humano.

—¿Y me quieres decir qué…? —Su madre y sus consejos eran un poco complicados de entender. Solo un poco.

—Que no podrás tener una relación de verdad si no es un Zing, tontito —rió, le dio varios toquecitos en el corazón—. Así que no tiene sentido que te pongas de esa manera por una amiga. —Dijo «amiga» con un tono sugestivo para no decir novia, y Dennis lo agradeció; ella nunca fue su novia… no técnicamente—. Quién sabe si encontrarás hoy a tu Zing, o mañana, o en un mes, un año, diez o un siglo.

Pese a que el intento de apoyo de Mavis fue algo… peculiar, esbozó una sonrisa sincera, divirtiéndole todo el asunto. No podía culparla por intentar animarlo, aunque en teoría le haya dicho que poco importaba lo que le pasaba porque no era un Zing, o en su defecto, que estaría así por el próximo siglo y pico.

—Gracias, mamá —dijo, girándose hacia el corredor—. Ahora si me permites, iré a darme una ducha. Estoy del asco.

—Por cierto, corazón —la oyó decir cuando estaba desvistiéndose dentro del baño—, Wilbur vendrá hoy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

—Ha estado viniendo desde los últimos tres días para que salgas con ellos. Vino hace una semana a California y decidió pasar por aquí. Ah, cierto —añadió—, también Lucas.

—¿Lucas? —Su mejor amigo pocas veces se pasaba por su casa sin que le dijera. Por más que supiera sobre quién y qué era él, su madre, su abuelo y todo lo referente a los monstruos sin que le diera un derrame cerebral por el golpe de información, y lo aceptara son reparos, aún sentía cierta reticencia a aparecerse sin llamar antes. Según le había dicho Lucas, era cuestión de educación—. ¿Por qué no pasó al cuarto?

—Porque se quedó hablando con Wilbur todo el rato, le sorprendió ver a un licántropo.

Ah… así que eso era. Bueno, Lucas además de buen amigo era alguien obsesionado con siempre saber cosas nuevas, y tenía una extraña manera de relajarse: armando un cubo Rubik. Deslizó la puerta corrediza que dividía la ducha del excusado, entró y luego de cerrarla abrió la ducha. El agua caliente, como le gustaba, lo reanimó un poco, y le quitó esa sensación depresiva que cargaba encima desde aquel día. Sus rizos, por extraño que le pareció, no le dieron problemas al lavarlos, y por una vez en la vida el champú no estaba confabulando en su contra queriéndolo dejar ciego. Parecía que hoy iba a ser un gran día. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla a la cintura, preguntó al aire.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —Sabía que Mavis lo oiría desde donde sea que estuviese, y en efecto, a los pocos segundos le llegó contestación. A veces el oído vampírico era una molestia, pero la mayoría de las veces era una maravilla.

—Se llevó a Lucas.

—¿De paseo?

—No sé, tal vez.

—Bueno, si solo es Wilbur no hay problema —reconoció al entrar en su habitación. Fue a la cómoda y sacó una muda de ropa.

—No exactamente, no está solo.

—¿Quién más vino?

—Caroline y Winnie.

¡Oh, santa rabia! Una expresión alegre le surcó el rostro, tenía casi un año de no haber visto a Winnie desde que se había ido de viaje con Willsmith, un hermano de Wayne, a Dinamarca, acompañándolo en su investigación sobre los vikingos.

De verdad el día pintaba ser bueno.

* * *

—¡Mira quien es! —exclamó Lucas, alegre, dándole una palmada en la espalda cuando llegó a su mesa en _I'm in love…_ un bar familiar para monstruos y humanos. Pese a que los monstruos estaban empezando a ser aceptados en gran parte del mundo, en California, al menos podían andar por las calles sin problemas, siempre había uno que otro que miraba con curiosidad o desprecio, pero a Dennis no se le hacía nada comparado con Transilvania. Pensó en visitar a su abuelo la próxima semana.

Dennis sonrió un poco al tomar asiento frente a Lucas. Su apariencia difería mucho de cómo era él en realidad, Lucas tenía esas costumbres raras, normalmente asociadas lo que en su escuela llaman _nerds_ , pero el físico era todo lo contrario: una maraña de pelo negro azabache que tiraba para todos lados, dándole un aspecto de recién levantado, un metro setenta de altura, musculoso sin llegar a ser fornido, y de unos ojos oscuros que parecían dos granos de café; y para coronar, un tono de piel moreno casi canela. Dennis recordó la primera vez que lo había conocido, y la forma tan rara que él tenía de socializar con los demás, retándolos a adivinar de qué país latino se había fugado.

—¿Ya superaste tu etapa de despecho? —le preguntó.

—No fue despecho, Lucas —respondió rodando los ojos.

—¿Era tu novia, o no?

—En teoría.

—Entonces es despecho —zanjó, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras. Tomó la carta que había en la mesa y le dio una seña con la cabeza para que tomara la suya.

—Por cierto —preguntó abriendo la carta y notando que habían tres sillas más en su mesa—, ¿cuándo llegan Wilbur, Caroline y Winnie?

—Dentro de poco —respondió Lucas—. Wilbur me dijo que tenía que hacer algo con Winnie antes de volver, y Caroline… —Escuchó las campanillas de la puerta abrirse, las miradas de ambos se posaron en la entrada y ahí vio a Caroline: una monstruo un año menor que él, de un color verdoso agua, con los puntos en las partes donde estaban las uniones de su cuerpo y dos ojos lilas—. Bueno, ya llegó.

Mientras ella se acercaba, Dennis continuó leyendo la carta. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar todos en el local, y lo cierto era que había traído poco más de quinientos dólares y lo poco que vio en la zona de vampiros costaba de cien en adelante, añadiendo el hecho de que eran unos míseros platitos o copitas con sangre. Lo más leve que encontró fue un pastel de crema sangrienta, a ciento cuarenta. Desistió y se centró en los postres para humanos, esos eran accesibles para todos y como Lucas estaba allí, era lo que tal vez pedirían todos, no se imaginaba a Lucas comiendo helado de lombriz.

Caroline tomó asiento junto a Lucas y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, para luego centrarse en sus gustos, a lo cual Dennis no les prestaba atención. Luego de que viniera una mujer invisible y les pidiera la orden, se la dieran y esta se fuera, Wilbur llegó, silencioso como una sombra, donde ellos y se sentó al lado de Dennis, palmeándole la espalda y saludándolo, burlándose de que Alexandra lo hubiera dejado.

Cuando esperó que las risas de Wilbur, Lucas y Caroline se perdieran entre la cacofonía de voces y murmullos de los demás monstruos y humanos del bar, preguntó dónde estaba Winnie, o si iba a venir, pero la respuesta le llegó sola. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse y, como si una fuerza lo obligara a mirar, volteó. Ahí estaba ella, no la había visto por casi un año, pero sí que había tenido cambios. Lindos cambios, tenía que reconocer. Estaba más alta, si tenía que lanzar un número apostaría que un metro sesenta y algo, casi como él, solo que él decía que medía uno setenta para no parecer un pitufo, y porque sonaba bien; tenía en una oreja una perforación y en la otra, tres; sus ojos azules seguían asemejando el cielo sin nubes, y su pelaje parecía un poco más oscuro, pareciendo el tono del chocolate caliente. Estaba más atlética de lo que ya de por sí era, y los jeans rasgados y la camiseta negra con manchas rosa oscuro con una calavera estampada le acentuaban la figura.

Caminó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Dennis, no sin antes saludarse ambos con un abrazo.

El resto del día que pasó fue en dos grupos: Wilbur, Caroline y Lucas hablando de sus cosas, y Winnie y él poniéndose al día de lo que habían hecho todo este tiempo. Dennis no tenía mucho qué decir, lo único destacable que pudo contarle fue que estaba a punto de graduarse y que había aprendido a tocar la guitarra pocos meses después de que ella se fuese con Willsmith. Winnie, sin embargo, le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había hecho en Dinamarca.

Excursiones. Excursiones por los lugares más inhóspitos, montañas, lagos, bosques con árboles tan altos como edificios y en pueblos tan antiguos que a varios kilómetros a la redonda se podía percibir el sentimiento hogareño que estos y su gente emanaban. Le contó también que en ningún lado la miraron mal o la hicieron menos por ser monstruo, sino todo lo contrario.

Y mientras lo hacía, Dennis pudo notar que, como cuando niños, ella tenía ese brillo en los ojos al hablar de lo que le gustaba. Una sonrisa retrospectiva se le dibujó en el rostro al recordar todo el tiempo que había pasado divirtiéndose con ella desde pequeño hasta hacía un año, la lucha con Bela, las travesuras luego de eso, y que en cada una de sus fiestas ella estaba presente sin falta.

Sin embargo, Wilbur mencionó lo de Alexandra.

—¿Ves que si debías salir para estar mejor?

—¿Mejor de qué? —quiso saber Winnie, luego lo miró preocupada—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—No —respondió Dennis, algo molesto.

—Su novia lo dejó —comentó Lucas cuando se hizo un silencio porque Dennis no quería responder.

—Oh… —Winnie bajó las orejas y las volvió a subir—. Dennis, si tu novia te dejó, lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir para despejarte. —Aunque era un buen consejo, y ridículamente cierto, algo que pudo percibir fue que, pese a que lo dijo para levantarle el ánimo, tenía un tono de tristeza. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con un optimismo casi absurdo—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros esta noche?

—No era mi novia —repitió él, exasperado de que nadie quisiera creer que no lo era, porque no lo era. Suspiró—. ¿Qué harán?

—No lo sé —sonrió ella, señaló a Wilbur con el mentón—. Todas las noches hacemos algo diferente.

—Eso se oyó tan mal, Winnie. —Río—. Bien —asintió sin dejar de sonreír—, me servirá para cambiar de aire.

—Bien —se maravilló la loba y le dio un toquecito en el dorso de la mano—. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Qué pasó de qué?

—Ella. —Frunció un poquito el ceño—. ¿Cómo te dejó?

Dennis suspiró con fuerza, no quería recordar eso.

—En otro momento, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y el resto del día se la pasaron hablando, cada quien diciendo algo interesante, o una anécdota, o cualquier cosa que diera paso a un nuevo tema de conversación. Y Dennis se sintió alegre desde la última semana, su madre tenía razón, salir servía bastante.

Después de todo, ¿cómo no podía alegrarse si estaba con amigos? Y con Winnie.

Estaba siendo un buen día.

* * *

El lugar donde se supone que iban a reunirse terminó siendo el parque natural del centro. Lo complicado no fue quedar ahí, sino entrar al mismo. La cerca que delimitaba la acera pavimentada de la hierba del parque era un salto de fácilmente dos metros y medio de alto, con cercas electrificadas, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué clase de perturbado pone cercas eléctricas en un parque botánico donde no hay nada que robar; entendería que fuera en una zona residencial, ¿pero en un parque? Una vez que se hubieron reunido fuera y chequearon que no había seguridad por los alrededores, entraron: Winnie saltó la baranda con sus fuertes piernas de mujer lobo, al igual que Wilbur, Caroline cargó a Lucas en brazos como un princeso y dio un salto que superó con creces el de los lobos, Dennis, en cambio, se transformó en murciélago y pasó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aleteando y percibiendo el zumbido sordo de la alambrada superior.

Cuando llegó al otro lado se posó en el hombro de Winnie al mejor estilo de loro pirata y estiró una de sus membranosas alas, señalándolos a todos con un amplio gesto.

—¿Esto no es allanamiento? —preguntó. Winnie le guiñó un ojo.

—Si no te atrapan no es ilegal.

Se dejó caer de hombros aún en su hombro y cuando empezaron a caminar, los siguió, planeando sobre las frías corrientes de viento que soplaban por los árboles del parque. Cuando llegaron a un punto donde había unas especies de banquillos, se detuvieron y Dennis se transformó en humano.

Se tronó un poco el cuello, volviéndose a sentir normal, cuando se transformaba le daba la sensación de que lo estuvieran compactando como un atún.

—¿Y ahora? —quiso saber.

—Yo iré por algo de comer —dijo Wilbur, señalando una especie de puesto de venta de comida al lado de un gimnasio al aire libre—. Lucas me dijo que su hermano trabaja aquí.

—¿August te dio las llaves del puesto? —le preguntó Dennis a Lucas.

—Se las pedí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros— y me dijo que sí.

Dennis lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando. August, el hermano de Lucas, era un trabajador riguroso, y para que él le hubiera dado las llaves del puesto donde trabajaba, sin ser de él, era muy extraño. Sin embargo, cuando Wilbur, Caroline y Lucas se dieron la vuelta para ir al puesto, le restó importancia.

Suspiró lentamente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el parque. Rato después, habiendo andado un kilómetro más o menos y logrando alejarse de ellos, porque si los llegaban a encontrar no lo podrían ligar a ellos si presentaban cargos, vio que el camino empezaba a ser ascendente; una pequeña elevación de un metro de altura iniciaba. Dennis subió y cuando llegó a la cima se tumbó en la hierba, mirando las pocas estrellas de la noche que lograban superponerse a las luces de la ciudad.

Escuchó el pasto moverse a su lado y cuando giró la vista, vio que Winnie estaba tumbándose a su lado también. Contuvo su sorpresa, porque se había olvidado de ella, y que caminara con tal sigilo para que no la percibiera, no disminuyó la impresión.

Inspiró fuerte, absorbiendo la brisa de la noche, fría, con ese ulular cariñoso y suave, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. «¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no hacía esto?»

—Dennis —dijo Winnie, y su voz sonó suave y hermosa—, ¿en qué piensas?

—En nada —respondió, calmado—. Solo estoy disfrutando esto. Tenía años desde que no me tumbaba en la grama sin hacer nada, sin preocuparme por nada, y contigo al lado. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Seis, siete años?

—La última vez fue en tu sexto cumpleaños —le recordó, con un tono de alegría retrospectiva—. Recuerdo que Mavis y Jonathan estaban vigilantes porque temían que Bela volviese, que tu fiesta pareció una ronda carcelera. —Rió bajito.

—Sí —convino Dennis, dando unas pequeñas carcajadas sin llegar a ser una risa—, ahora recuerdo. Me molesté y tú me llevaste a la casa del árbol. Bueno —añadió—, a lo que quedó.

—Por eso nos tumbamos en el suelo, ¿recuerdas? Porque no había casa en donde hacerlo.

—Sí… Aunque he de reconocer que aquí es mejor, al menos hay hierba, es más suave que la ramitas secas y la grama amarillenta moribunda de cerca del hotel.

Ella rió.

—Eso no lo puedo negar.

Se hizo el silencio, una nube solitaria se movió casi con pereza y opacó la luna, confiriendo a ambos un brillo fantasmagórico con solo la luz de las estrellas. Entonces él habló:

—Fue una tarde —dijo, respondiéndole la pregunta que Winnie le había hecho esa tarde—. Alexandra me dejó una tarde.

Winnie deslizó su mano en la suya, apretándola con fuerza. Recordaba eso, ella siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía mal, asustado, nervioso o simplemente necesitado de alguien. Era como su forma de decirle que estaba ahí, y que si quería desahogarse estaba allí para él.

—No era mi novia, y siendo sincero, no sé cómo llegó a tanto —dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero le molestaba y le dolía un poquito—. Alexandra siempre iba a casa para tareas o para jugar un rato algún _shooter_ , ella era una prodigio con el francotirador, era buena soporte. Y un día, así de simple, al despedirse me dio un beso y luego se despidió como si nada.

—¿Y qué más? —le preguntó con cariño.

—Los dos meses siguientes fue igual, cada vez los besos eran más seguidos y duraban más, y luego fue en público, y por eso todos decían que éramos novios, cuando nunca me lo pidió ni yo a ella.

—Pero eso te gustó, ¿verdad? Si no, no hubieras estado una semana encerrado en tu cuarto.

—¿Quién te…?

—Mi hermano es un libro abierto, zing-zing —repuso, y Dennis sintió una punzada al oír ese apodo. Ella había dejado de llamarlo así desde los ocho años, cuando se había dado cuenta de que dicho apodo, la mención del Zing, era muy fuerte para ambos, ni siquiera entendían qué era Zing como para usarlo así. Ahora, sin embargo, once años después, volvió a llamarlo así

—Sí, pero era raro. Supongo que fue un capricho. —Suspiró—. Total fue que ese día yo fui para ir al cine y vi que en cartelera estaba una película que ella quería ver. Compré dos boletos y cuando llegué a su casa, me salió con que no quería. Al preguntarle por qué, me dijo que tenía una cita.

—¿Dolió?

—No —contestó al instante.

—Dennis…

—Bueno, sí, un poco —reconoció con un suspiro, sintió que ella le dio un apretón con ese tacto tan suave que tenía—. Cuando le pregunté que cómo que una cita, me dijo que un chico la invitó a salir, que lo que sea que fuera lo nuestro debía acabar. Yo… yo me fui a casa y me sentí mal. No me llegue a dar cuenta de que era pura diversión. Soy un vampiro, por favor, mi especie manipula humanos, ¿cómo no me di cuenta que me estaban manipulando?

—Zing-zing —lo tranquilizó ella—, eres parte humano también, tanto en lo bueno como lo malo. Y que no te hayas dado cuenta da a entender que cuando confías en alguien, lo haces por completo. —Winnie se irguió quedando sentada y se volvió para verlo—. Creo que será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

Dennis le apretó la pata un poco.

—No; por favor —pidió, con un tono de urgencia en la voz—. Quedémonos. Quédate aquí, por favor. Quédate conmigo. Como cuando éramos niños…

Sus ojos azules buscaron los suyos y mantuvieron el contacto por unos instantes que le parecieron siglos, hermosos siglos que no queríanque terminaran. Cuando la blanquecina luz de la luna los iluminó, les confirió un brillo casi mágico, que a Winnie le hacía parecer una Venus.

Y entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, un resplandor rosa bailó en los ojos de ambos.

Winnie sonrió y asintió, volviéndose a tumbar a su lado, más cerca que antes, rozando sus hombros, para luego recostar su cabeza en su hombro y cerrar los ojos. Dennis hizo lo mismo, y antes de cerrarlos y disfrutar el momento, la noche, el viento, todo, sonrió y murmuró:

—Gracias…

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, solo que se sentía cómodo y no quería que ella se fuera.

* * *

Durante los dos días siguientes ambos, junto a Wilbur, Caroline y Lucas, se la pasaron de sitio en sitio, divirtiéndose a más no poder, al igual que en las noches. Fueron al cine, a patinar tanto de forma normal como a patinar en el hielo, a una obra de teatro en la que los cuatro se durmieron y pactaron que no volverían a desperdiciar un día así, a comer, a heladerías, disqueras y mucho más. Y durante todos esos momentos, se sentía como nunca gracias a Winnie.

No hallaba explicación lógica para responder el por qué se alegraba tanto cuando la veía girar una esquina y venir hacia él, cuando reía con él, cuando hacían cualquier tontería, por osada, estúpida o peligrosa que fuera, cuando comía o hicieran lo que hicieran, siempre y cuando fuera con ella. Era como si algo en el pecho le aleteara y cantara de felicidad cuando la veía.

Y poco a poco, en ese transcurso, empezó a fijarse más en ella. Durante conversaciones perdía el hilo de la misma con la vista fija en esos ojos azules, cuando ella hablaba, se quedaba admirando cada facción de su rostro, el cómo el marrón chocolate de su pelaje se hacía más claro en los pómulos y le redondeaba los ojos, y en la nariz, o cómo un día le dieron ganas de tocarle las perforaciones que tenía en las orejas.

Sin embargo, fue al tercer día que supo que era algo importante, cuando en la piscina de la ciudad había perdido facultades para pronunciar dos palabras juntas, pareciendo un bebe que aprendía a hablar, se quedó murmurando «Em… ah… este…» que habría jurado que cualquier madre que pasara con su hijo, lo señalaría y le diría «Mira, hijo, un enfermito.» Pero es que no era para menos, si Winnie normalmente se veía fenomenal, con un traje de baño parecía una diosa que hubiera descendido. Y eso no fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía sino que, mientras todos comían helado bajo un toldo de la piscina, se sorprendió observándole los labios cuando ella estaba hablando con Caroline, mirándolos y relamiéndose, preguntándose a qué sabrían.

—No puede ser —dijo Dennis, en los vestidores de chicos, cuando Lucas le lanzó su playera para que se la pusiera.

—¿No lo crees de verdad? —se burló él—. Wilbur y yo lo notamos hace un día. Estás enamorado de Winnie. —Suspiró risueño—. El amor joven es tan bonito. —Luego se soltó a reír.

—Sí, verdad —repuso Dennis, sarcástico—. Como tú y Caroline. —Se percató de que Lucas tensó los hombros—. Ciego no soy, Lucas, te conozco desde hace rato, y sé que seguro tienes deseos de estar con Caroline y desarmarla. Sí, ya lo veo. —Estiró la mano como si estuviera viendo un anuncio en el aire—. Lucas y Caroline, la pareja armable.

—No-no trates de desviar el tema —le replicó él.

—Oh, mira —siguió Dennis—, estás nervioso. Vamos, hombre, que tienes tu cubo Rubik tamaño natural allá afuera. —Rió—. Ve a por todas, tigre.

Lucas bufó entre molesto y apenado y le arrojó su mochila para que guardase sus cosas e irse de la piscina, y mientras Dennis guardaba en esta su traje de baño y se la colgaba a los hombros, pensaba en si era posible de que estuviera interesado en Winnie. «No, no creo. No hemos hecho Zing, después de todo.»

Ese pensamiento estuvo retumbándole todo el día en la mente, como tratando de salirle por los oídos y materializársele al frente, para darle una cachetada y hacerle ver que sí estaba enamorado de ella. Lo pensó mucho durante el trayecto en taxi de la piscina a su casa. Habían tomado dos autos: Caroline, Lucas y Wilbur se habían ido en uno, mientras que Dennis y Winnie en otro, y en el que iba, se quedó varado en una larga línea de tráfico que le pareció hacía competencia con la Muralla China. Suspiró apoyándose contra el vidrio, mirando hacia afuera mientras por la frente le caían algunas gotitas de agua que no había podido quitarse con la toalla.

Escuchó bostezar a Winnie y se volvió a verla, su pelaje aún estaba algo húmedo, y sin embargo eso no le quitaba su belleza; en algunos lugares, en la muñeca, en las mejillas, en la comisura de los labios, pequeños puntitos de agua brillaban cuando la luz les daba.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó, habían ido a la piscina poco antes de las nueve de la mañana y ahora, a las cuatro de la tarde, estaban volviendo.

—Un… poco —respondió con otro bostezo, apoyándose contra el espaldar del asiento trasero del taxi—. Y algo hambrienta.

—Ya. —Inexplicablemente comenzó a ponerse nervioso—. Puedes dormir si quieres.

A modo de respuesta ella asintió con un ruido que pareció de aceptación, y luego cerró los ojos. Si despierta se veía hermosa, dormida era un poco más; sus facciones le hacían parecer que estuviera sonriendo. Y sin previo aviso se deslizó hacia un lado, hacia él, recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Dennis trago grueso, como si hubiera pasado lo impensable, pero si se ponía a pensar, antes ya había hecho esto, en el parque, por ejemplo, o más lejos, durante casi toda su vida con ella, si era así ¿por qué se ponía nervioso y el corazón le amenazaba con dejar de latirle de lo rápido que iba?

Inspiró profundo, pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello y reposándole la mano en la cintura, acercándola un poco; pudo sentir cómo ella se relajó y empezó a respirar más pausado, se había dormido.

Un sonrisa bobalicona le tironeó los labios, y por el retrovisor del auto pudo ver cómo el taxista, un hombre más gordo que robusto, sonreía con picardía, lo que hizo que Dennis se pusiera colorado. «De seguro está pensando que es mi novia.»

Y para su sorpresa, no le molestó eso.

Le agradó.

* * *

—Nos vemos esta noche, zing-zing —se despidió ella con un abrazo cuando estaban en la puerta de su casa.

Dennis le respondió el abrazo, alargándolo un poco más de lo que debía, inspirando su aroma. Luego de que el taxi los dejara a dos calles de su casa porque el tráfico era aún más fuerte, y después de haberle pagado el viaje se fueron caminando lo poco que les faltaba. En ese tiempo Winnie le preguntó, ya que le había dicho que Wilbur no quería hacer nada, y que Caroline saldría con Lucas, si quería salir esa misma noche por ahí; Dennis asintió, sin que la idea de que eso fuese una cita dejara de lanzarle arcoíris en la cabeza, y aceptó.

¡Iba a salir con Winnie!

Estaba emocionado, aunque no estaba cien por cien seguro del por qué le alegraba eso.

—Nos vemos —respondió, con un tono más bajo; ella sonrió, se giró y mientras se iba ondeó la pata sin voltease.

Cerró la puerta y usando su velocidad de vampiro llegó como una flecha a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, llamó con dos pequeños golpes y esperó. Nada. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y oyó pequeñas risas, traviesas y rápidas. Una expresión de profundo horror se acentuó en su rostro a la vez que se despegaba de la puerta como si esta fuera acido que lo fuese a corroer y presionándose los ojos, tan fuerte que seguro se haría daño, salió de la casa y tomó su celular.

Su abuelo.

Si sus padres estaban… indispuestos, su abuelo de seguro lo ayudaría.

Marcó la extensión para poder comunicarse a Transilvania y esperó. Uno, dos tres, cinco, siete timbres, y por fin contestaron. Era una llamada normal, pero pudo oír los frustrados gruñidos de su abuelo y el tintineo de sus garras contra la pantalla; al fondo pudo escuchar a Murray...

—Córtate esas garras, Drac.

—Cállate —le gruñó, luego carraspeó para recuperar la compostura—. Denisovich —se alegró—, ¿cómo estás? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

—Necesito un consejo o más bien una opinión —dijo, caminando por su zona de residencia sin rumbo fijo.

—¿ _Parra_ qué soy bueno? —se alegró.

—¿Recuerdas… —Inspiró profundo—… recuerdas cuando te pregunté si extrañabas a la abuela?

Tras la línea, un suspiro lleno de cariño y amor retrospectivo se escuchó; Dennis se sintió un poco mal por haberle hecho recordarla.

—Sí, lo _rrecuerrdo_. Jamás la _dejarré_ de _extrrañarr_. ¿ _Porr_ qué la _prregunta_?

—Este… ¿cómo… cómo hicieron Zing? —quiso saber—. Más bien, ¿cómo supiste que hiciste Zing con ella? ¿Qué sentiste?

—¿Hay alguna _vampirresa_ que te _interrese_? —preguntó en tono encubridor.

—No necesariamente, papa Drac. —Su abuelo sabría que de verdad sería algo importante para que lo llamara así, siempre lo hacía cuando era complicado, importante o difícil.

—Oh… ya veo. —Su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio, y luego de pedirle a Murray que saliera, volvió a hablar—. ¿ _Podrrías contarrme_ qué te pasa?

—¿Prometes no reírte?

—Lo _jurro_.

—Bien. —Dennis se armó de valor, y comenzó a contarle sobre que lo habían dejado hacía más de una semana, pero que eso nunca llegó a ser un Zing porque no sintió amor por ella, sin embargo, ahora era distinto—. Cuando la veo venir me alegro, es tonto, porque no hay un motivo exacto, solo me siento feliz y punto. Me gusta oírla reír y hacerla reír también. Y por los dioses, es tan hermosa que no sé cómo no lo había notado antes. Su voz, su andar, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo me gusta de ella, y siento algo en el pecho, un no sé qué cada que me habla. Por cierto, es otra, no la que me dejó, no había aclarado eso.

—Denisovich, _porr_ lógica sé que es _otra_. —Silbó muy despacio con expresión divertida y luego hizo un sonido como de explosión—. Te acabas de _Zingzagear_ —rió—. _Porr_ cómo me hablas de ella sé que, al menos de tu _parrte_ , has hecho Zing, ya que ella te _corrresponda_ es _otrra_ cosa. ¿Lo hace?

—Tal vez.

—¿Cómo que tal vez, Denisovich? —se intrigó su abuelo—. Eso se _perrcibe_. No _crreo_ que no sepas que tú seas su Zing, ¿o ha pasado algo con ella antes?

—Se podría decir que sí —suspiró abatido, ¿cuántas veces ella no le dijo que lo quería, que lo amaba, que era su Zing de niños y nunca le prestó atención?—. Me lo había dicho, pero solo pensé que es porque era mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga.

Un largo y aterrador silencio.

—Denisovich… ¿estás hablándome de Winnie?

—Em… sí.

Y luego, como un trueno, tras la línea, Drácula estalló en unas carcajadas tan fuertes que parecía que el celular vibraba con ellas, y que sonaban un poco como el batir de las alas de los murciélagos.

—Disculpa, disculpa. —Dejó escapar aire, risueño—. _Prrometí_ que no me _rreirría_ , _perro_ , hijo, ¡estás hablando de Winnie! Ella te _querría_ desde que tuvo uso de _rrazón_.

—¿Estás seguro que de verdad es Zing? —preguntó, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por un falso romance dos veces—. ¿Y si no lo es?

Drácula bufó.

—Dennis —dijo, y él supo que iba en serio, porque casi nunca lo llamaba Dennis—, ¿cómo _saberr_ si un Zing es uno _rrealmente_? ¿ _Quierres_ que te sea _sincerro_? No lo sabes. No se puede _saberr_ , _planearr_ , _buscarr_ o _forrzarr_. Solo llega. Puedes _pasarr_ una vida solo, _perro_ al final, _tarrde_ o _temprrano_ , _llegarrá_. ¿Cómo sientes que es así? Bueno… ¿has llegado a _preguntarrle_ a un humano cómo se siente cuando se _enamorra_?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes _rresponderrme_?

—Lucas, un amigo, me dijo que el corazón te late como loco, que te sudan las manos, que te preocupas por esa persona, que haga lo que haga lo ves bien, que así tenga un error tonto te parece tierno, cosas así.

—Hum… sí y no. Es en _parrte_ algo del Zing, mas no _porr_ completo. Además de esas emociones, Dennis, cuando haces Zing con alguien, estás en calma. ¿Sabes que el Zing es tu alma gemela?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué _crrees_ que es un alma gemela?

—Pues eso: un alma que es tu gemela.

—No lo sabes —zanjó, y Dennis frunció un poco el ceño, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber cómo o qué era un alma gemela si nunca había visto una además de sus padres?—. Cuando _encuentrras_ a tu alma gemela _encuentrras_ un espejo, una _perrsona_ que te saca todo lo que tienes _rreprrimido_ , que te hace _volverr_ la _mirrada_ hacia _dentrro_ para que puedas _cambiarr_ tu vida. Una _verrdaderra_ alma gemela, un _verrdaderro_ Zing, es, _segurramente_ , la _perrsona_ más _imporrtante_ que vayas a _conocerr_ en tu vida, _porrque_ te _tirra_ abajo los _murros_ y te _despierrta_ de un golpe.

No supo que responde a eso. Y si se ponía a ver en retrospectiva, Winnie cumplía todo aquello. Le hizo sacar todo lo que tenía reprimido cuando, sin que ella le volviese a preguntar y sintiendo que podía decirle con confianza de que no lo juzgaría, le contó sobre lo que había pasado; y aunque no le hubiera dado un golpe en todo el sentido de la palabra, si lo hizo emocionalmente, al haberlo ayudado a soltar ese peso que sentía.

¿Qué si no había hecho Zing con ella? Que pregunta más equivocada. De que lo había hecho no tenía duda.¿Cuándo? Eso era otra pregunta. Y no lo sabía. Tal vez fue hace poco, a lo mejor fue antes de que se fuera de viaje, quizá desde niños, o tal vez, solo tal vez, siempre lo fueron, solo que nunca se había dado cuenta.

No sabía cuándo, pero sí sabía, con absoluta certeza, que era su Zing.

Que la amaba.

—Gracias, papa Drac —dijo.

—Un consejo, Denisovich —agregó él, con voz amable—. La música _siemprre_ funciona. Y ve con confianza, ella es tu Zing. No lo dudes. —Y luego colgó.

Dennis se quedó viendo la imagen de contacto de su abuelo mientras en su mente retumbaba la última frase. «La música _siemprre_ sirve.» Y con la música romántica de fondo que sonaba de una de las casas cercanas, sonrió.

Sabía con exactitud qué haría.

* * *

Tenía todo listo. Le había dicho a sus padres lo que iba a hacer, y ambos, cuando oyeron su plan y su charla con su abuelo, sonrieron casi con burla mientras le decían que se había tardado su tiempo en darse cuenta, que Winnie desde que lo había visto lo quiso y que si se daba cuenta, ella nunca había tenido a nadie, ni un romance, ni nada. Todo porque lo esperaba a él.

Era simple lo que haría, la invitó a su casa para pasar el rato con algún _shooter_ o cualquier otra cosa, en eso, Mavis le diría que salieran al balcón de la casa en el segundo piso para que vieran las estrellas con ellos, a lo que irían y ahí, luego de que Jonathan simulara tener sueño o algún otro pretexto para salir con su madre, se marcharían y los dejarían, con la guitarra estratégicamente ubicada en el balcón para que pareciera que siempre estuvo allí. Luego sus padres pondrían una música romántica que eligieron por votación unánime y él la tararearía para crear el ambiente y luego la tocaría y cantaría.

Si todo salía bien, sería una gran noche. Como mínimo le daría un beso.

Sí, era infalible. Ni la CIA hacía planes así.

—¿Listos? —preguntó él a sus padres cuando escuchó el timbre. Ambos asintieron—. Pues vamos.

Abrió. Winnie saludó a Mavis y Jonathan y luego a Dennis. Subieron a su cuarto y jugaron en su consola, oyeron música y comieron pizza, y por suerte no hubo ningún despreciable insecto rondando los dominios.

A la hora pautada, diez de la noche, Mavis tocó la puerta.

—Dennis —preguntó—, quieres salir un rato con nosotros al balcón. Las estrellas están muy lindas.

Vale, ahora que lo escuchaba, la excusa era muy floja. Casi rayando lo ridículo.

—Bien —asintió, luego con toda inocencia de no saber por qué, se volvió hacia Winnie—, ¿quieres venir?

Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que parecía tener mil emociones, y asintió.

—Vale.

Subieron al balcón, amplió y con la vista al cielo nocturno que le hizo evocar el momento de ambos en el parque, y tomaron asiento en las sillas reclinables que su padre colocó en línea recta.

Todo iba marchando de maravilla y unos diez minutos después Jonathan bostezó, Mavis le dijo que si quería se acostaran, a lo que su padre, con una sonrisa, asintió.

Y luego, poco después que se fueron, la música comenzó a sonar. Winnie alzó las orejas de golpe y luego una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Ed Sheeran —dijo—. ¿A tus padres les gusta?

—Sí, y a mí también.

—Es bueno, y esa es mi favorita.

Ella cerró los ojos y a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con suavidad, iba tarareando la canción para sí misma. Ese era el momento. Se levantó con su sigilo de vampiro y fue hacia donde estaba el estuche de la guitarra, cuando lo abrió casi pudo jurar que el corazón le caía al piso, seguido de los órganos vitales, el alma y su esencia misma.

¿Dónde demonios estaba la guitarra?

«Esto no puede estar pasando.» Volvió con ella y tomó asiento. «Vamos, Dennis, piensa, ¿dónde dejaste la puñetera guitarra?»

Entonces la oyó cantar casi con un murmullo.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you look a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Se oía tan hermosa, tenía la entonación, la voz, los tonos agudos y suaves que se necesitaban. Era perfecta. Sin embargo, fue cuando la canción sonó un poco más fuerte que ella se levantó y se apoyó contra el alfeizar que daba hacia la calle, con la luz de la luna perfilándole el rostro, embelleciéndola.

Dennis se levantó también y caminó hasta ella, pero antes de llegar Winnie se volvió y con una sonrisa le tomó la mano, lo miró a los ojos, y lo entendió. Quería bailar con él. Ahí; ahora. En ese momento. Dennis casi no explotó en una risa tonta sin saber a qué deidad agradecerle porque aunque no encontró la guitarra, tuvo esa grandiosa oportunidad.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y sonrió, Winnie le colocó su mano en su hombro y con una mirada le indicó que le pusiera la suya en la cintura. Lo hizo, casi sintiendo cómo ese poco espacio que los separaba, estaba caldeado de electricidad, que estaba tratando por todos los medios de recudir la separación y que se besaran.

Se movieron lentamente, sin pasos concretos, pero hacia los lados, con un vaivén relajante, en una parte de la canción ella se soltó y él le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—¿Sabes por qué me gusta esta canción? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, calmado. Era extraño, estaba nervioso y podía jurar que su corazón fallaría en cualquier momento, deteniéndose, y pese a eso, estaba calmado. Ella lo calmaba.

—Porque me recuerda a ti —dijo, a la vez que ambos giraban.

Cuando dieron la vuelta Dennis pudo ver dos pares de ojos por sobre el hombro de Winnie, como dos depredadores al acecho observando a la próxima víctima, y luego ellos levantaron los pulgares como diciéndole «vas bien, sigue así.»

 _Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_ _…_

—Ah… ¿sí? —gimió. «"Ah, ¿sí?"; "Ah, ¿sí?" Vaya, que elocuencia.»—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero, tonto —sonrió.

—¿Me… me quieres?

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, zing-zing. —Reposo su cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de bailar. El agudo oído de Dennis captó los chillidos alegres mínimos de sus padres.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
WhenI saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight…_

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que me descubrí enamorada —respondió contra su hombro, calmada—, cuando supe que deseaba tomar tu mano y besar tus labios cada día de mi vida. Y se intensificó hace poco…

—Winnie… —la llamó, con voz grave, urgente.

Y cuando ella levantó la vista, no pudo resistirlo; quitó una mano de su cintura, la posó en su mejilla y la besó.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era un idiota de primera por no haberla besado desde antes, era grandioso. Lo segundo que pensó fue que su abuelo tenía razón en lo que le dijo, porque además de que estaba nervioso y con el corazón desbocado, estaba calmado. Y lo tercero y último que pensó, porque luego no pudo razonar, fue en cómo se sentían sus labios. Eran suaves y un poco carnosos, parecía que lo invitaban a seguirla besando. El mundo pareció dejar de existir, el tiempo, la noche y las estrellas, solo eran ellos dos, más nadie. Solo ellos. Juntos. Winnie lo besaba con cariño y luego de unos segundos con más intensidad, y cuando sintió su lengua contra la suya, por poco se le explota la cabeza. Un ligero gruñido, de lo profundo de su ser, emergió a la vez que la apretaba por la cintura para juntarla más contra él, profundizando el beso.

Se lamentó enormemente cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Estúpido cuerpo que necesitaba aire para vivir.

Respiraban agitados, mas cuando se miraron, ninguno de los dos pudo contener una carcajada.

—Eso estuvo increíble —dijo Dennis.

—Te amo, zing-zing —sonrió ella, acercándose y rozándole la nariz con cariño.

—Y yo también te amo, mi zing.

Siguieron juntos, sin separarse, con la música de fondo envolviéndolos y dándole al ambiente una sensación inolvidable y hermosa. Y a la vez que sonaba la última línea de la canción, le dijo a Winnie.

 _You look perfect tonight…_

—Estás perfecta esta noche…

Y la volvió a besar.

* * *

Bueno gente, díganme qué les pareció este pequeño One Shot.

Esta historia, aunque pequeña y común, es un regalo para una persona muy importante que está cumpliendo años este día (sí, lo sé, es medio raro regalar una historia, pero buah xD) y pues, ya que a él le gusta este ship tanto como a mí, me dije, "hey, ¿por qué no hacerle un One Shot? Y voilá. Por cierto, él también escribe en Fanfiction, pásense por sus fics Nicudy y Dennie, son muy buenos, Su nick es Neville Zootatonix.

Por cierto, para ti, espero que te haya gustado. No es algo del otro mundo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Feliz cumpleaños x3

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
